ZAT: Serius Prime
by Revu
Summary: A ZAT Mini-series. Serius Prime... Outside the Kais, beyond all law, tracking down dimensional threats wherever they hide and preparing for any challenge that gets in their way. Infinity is a dangerous place, and you've got to be ready. AU
1. Gas Pockets 1

DRAGON BALL Z-A-T

Serius Prime

Disclaimer:

-The author does not own any part of the Dragon Ball series, including but not limited to the characters of the story.

-This story is entirely fictional, based from purely fictional premise, none of the characters, actions characters partake in, many contraptions found here-in did not happen/do not actually exist.

-No money was made from the creation or distribution of this fic.

-No animals or people were hurt in the making of this fic.

-The author does not encourage nor endorse others to partake in actions as described within the story.

Warnings:

This story is rated T for the following reasons:

-Depictions of violence and mild gore.

-Mild language.

-Several deaths (Which by the way happens a lot in Dragon Ball… If you are offended by reading about dead people walking around in heaven, hell, or "Other World" then you should probably stop reading this and go read the Slayer's Spell Bible immediately!)

-Implied sexual themes and innuendos

If any of these themes offend you, please do not continue to read this story.

IMPORTANT:

This story takes place in the world depicted in one of my other stories: ZAT: The Immortal Saiyan, which can be found at: http://fanfiction .net/s/4921180/1/ZAT_The_Immortal_Saiyan and though I'd say this story stands decently well on its own, I would definitely recommend reading the main story to obtain a better understanding for the happenings of this one.

This story is meant to take place during, and after the events of ZAT:Immortal, and I intend to approach this story with a different kind of twist. I hope you all enjoy it. Please R&R or feel free to email me at: revu at revstuff dot com

Thanks! And on to the story!

* * *

Chronicle 1: Gas Pockets

Part 1

* * *

The room was dark, pitch black except for the one light slowly swaying slightly from the ventilation in the smoky room. The light illuminated only a small table and the two men who sat at opposite sides of it. The larger of the two men exhaled the smoke from his cigarette allowing it to mix in with rest of the dank atmosphere.

"You're full of lies old man…" he spoke with a deep accent.

"As remarkable as it may appear, it is only the truth I speak…" The older man spoke quietly in his seat, "The Serius Prime, they told me…"

The other man interrupted, "They do not exist you decrepit loon!" The older man became quiet again. "We know what you created… We know you developed a perpetual energy generator and we must know how it works, you will tell us."

Shaking his head the old man tried to explain, "You don't understand, energy cannot be simply created or destroyed, it must come from somewhere. The machine I created, it absorbs energy from other dimensional realms to fuel its transition between realities. It cannot perform the functions you ask…"

"You're lying again…" The man blew out another puff of smoke. "You're delusions of other universes are but fool's dreams; the stuff of fiction. We are only interested in the now…"

The older man said nothing and remained perfectly silent.

Chuckling slightly the larger man crushed his cigarette in the ash tray allowing the glowing embers to blow across the table, "I suppose it doesn't really matter anymore. Our scientists have confiscated the device and will know its secrets soon enough…"

"THEY MUSTN'T TOUCH IT!" The old man tried jumping but the straightjacket he wore kept him secured to his seat. His breathing became labored and sweat built upon his brow, "They have no idea of the horrors they could release to our world…"

"Alright old man…" The interrogator, feeling as if the old man's usefulness was null to him, leaned back in his chair, "Tell me about your nightmare…"

The old man looked at the ground for a moment. He knew very well none of these people believed him. Each time he'd relayed this story it'd only been met with ridicule. Perhaps it was a futile effort, but he began again.

"Three months ago I completed the dimensional shifter…"

Professor Sibasch had not slept for three days as he finished the programming and diagnostics on his latest invention. In the center of his small lab was a machine which appeared to be little more than a round pod suspended in the center of five rings which rotated on independent axes.

All across the lab were chalk boards filled with mathematical algorithms filling every last inch of writable space. Books were piled disorderly upon every table and desk with titles such as "Alternate Realities" and "Time and Relative Dimension in Space".

With a final click of the mouse all of the programs began to run. At least a dozen screens in his work area came to life displaying the diagnostic information, "Harmonic resonance systems working. Energy wave pattern association in check. Hyper fold warping stabilizers in sync. Gravitic and magnetic field cancellation systems operable…" According to his calculations the machine was ready to be tested.

Sleep now completely forgotten, Professor Sibasch set up a video camera on a tripod and pointed it at his creation. Standing in front of it he began to address the recording, "Video log, day one thousand two hundred and seventy four. Construction of the dimension shifter is fully complete. The last bits of code were programmed in only moments ago, and as you can see on the screen over there, all systems are reading operational. This leaves only the most important test remaining… sending something across the boundaries of our universe. The only way to truly test the device's functionality is to send someone through and allow them to witness what lies on the other side. This of course is a dangerous proposition, but I have volunteered myself to operate the machine on its trial run. Should I not return… then I hope others will see the benefits of my work and carry on in my place."

Professor Sibasch dressed himself into an air tight radiation suit. The video captured as he struggled to slide the zipper up at the right angle, "I never understood why these things can't be made to close easier…" With the suit closed, the professor began to climb up into the pod.

Looking once more to the camera, the professor waved, "Farewell Planet Rodonant, I hope to one day walk your soil once again." With a smile the professor sat down inside the capsule.

The professor closed the door to the capsule and began activating the systems. The rings surrounding the pod began giving off a bright glow. "Activate dimensional shift," The professor ordered through voice command.

"Acknowledged," Replied the computer as the rings began to spin around the capsule. The rings moved slowly at first, but quickly gained speed. They moved in a gyroscopic type pattern; however none of the rings were physically attached to any of the others. The movement of the rings became a blur and several hums echoed through the room. Energy collected between all of the rings forming multiple layers of light. Bolts of static and power began coursing out of the glowing energy following the trails of the rotating and spinning rings. The humming became much higher in pitch causing all of the windows in the small lab to burst into thousands of tiny shards from the sound vibration. The sparks of energy began striking random objects in the room, setting equipment on fire; one of them took out the video camera pointed at the machine.

"My word…" The professor watched his lab through the viewing hole in the pod, "These violent electrical reactions are quite unexpec…" A massive energy surge from the rings blasted the ground in front of the machine causing the air to shatter as if it were glass leaving a glowing opening in its place.

Professor Sibasch watched intrigued as the machine pulled in more energy from tear in space and used it to widen the hole further. The spinning rings moved at such speeds that the energy and light between them formed solid spheres.

The professor held on as the Dimension Shifter was pulled toward the opening it created. Gulping down his nervousness, the old man watched with intrigue as he was overtaken by light.

Once the light died down enough for the professor to once again open his eyes he found himself surrounded by darkness. His eyes adjusted better to the dark allowing him to see there was more than pitch blackness to this place. All around him were brilliant streams, like mighty rivers of glowing colors. They were above him, below him, and all around. Beautiful streams of pure energy, stretching on infinitely.

"I… I do believe… what we are witnessing here is the fundamental energy construct of entire universes…" Professor Sibasch muttered to himself in awe hoping his recordings were still functional.

The Dimension Shifter floated over several such great rivers when a strong force began acting upon the machine. Several diagnostic lights flashed red, "What in blazes…" The machine's harmonics were losing stability, and the gravitic cancellation fields failed. The professor eyed the machinery carefully; a look of horror crossed his face as he realized that the machine could easily float off derelict in infinity for all time without the core systems operable.

A new glow enshrouded the machine in red as its movement halted. The professor felt the momentum of the ship change direction as an unknown force pulled elsewhere.

There was no window to the rear of the pod, and the professor had no idea where the ship could be going, "This turn of events would lead me to believe that intelligent forces are at work… this could very well lead to the first contact of our realm with _aliens _from a completely alternate universe."

The prospect excited the professor to no end as the ship was engulfed in light once again. Once the light faded, the professor found all of the shifter's systems had been remotely deactivated. His machine was sitting completely prone. Outside the glass the professor saw what looked to be the indoors of vast complex.

Taking no heed to safety, the professor pushed open the hatch to the shifter and stepped outside. The dimension shifter was sitting well docked on a large pad inside a gigantic well lit room. The light was being emitted by many floating spheres of energy near the ceiling. Metal catwalks adorned all the walls, and the walls themselves varied from side to side. Some of the room appeared to be tunneled out of rock, while others were smooth metallic, and others still were constructed of concrete.

A large door opened with a soft hiss of air and several humanoid beings entered, "Congratulations sir, you are the first being to have transgressed universe… what was it…" The one in front wearing a trench coat looked to one of his companions.

"Theta gamma hect…" The shorter man on the side began to speak.

"Theta gamma hectop meta seven two one one three nine four two, thank you." The man smiled, "You should be proud."

Professor Sibasch looked over his greeters with much confusion written on his face, "Yes… thank you… who are you…?"

The man in the trench coat who was apparently the group's leader smiled, "We're called Serius Prime, and it's our job to send you back home."

* * *

End Section

And that is basically how this series is going to go! Should be interesting I hope. Little short excerpts like this once a week should be fun.

Let me know what you think! 'Till next time!


	2. Gas Pockets 2

* * *

Chronicle 1: Gas Pockets

Part 2

* * *

Professor Sibasch gawked at the alien beings before him for a moment longer in silence before he scrounged up the courage to question, "…What?"

The man in front wearing the trench coat took a few more steps forward, "You traversed an interdimensional boundary which is actually a very bad idea. This was your first infraction so we are willing to send you back to your home dimension without reprimand."

Scowling as if he took offense to the remark, the professor straightened himself out, "Now see here young man! You may be of a technologically superior civilization but you cannot simply exact your authority upon all creation in infinity!"

The man in the trench coat crossed his arms, "Technically, I can. However!" He interjected his comment quickly before the professor could interrupt, "You are obviously an intelligent learned person. I believe we can show you the evidence to help you understand and trust the situation much more clearly." The man outstretched his gloved hand to the professor, "You may call me Lao Harknoss, and you are?"

The man took the proffered gesture, "Professor Edaman Sibasch, it's a pleasure."

"Well then Professor, allow us to give you the grand tour!" Lao turned and started walking toward the door. "My associates you see here and I are all part of a team known as Serius Prime. They make up the best Sovereign Guardians infinity has to offer."

"Since when did Elite become a bad word?" A tall lithe man with elongated features standing by the door asked.

"It's not; I'm just trying not to give the impression that we're some kind of military if you don't mind," Lao shook his head at the man before introducing him as well, "Professor Sibasch, this perky chap we call Pendyne, he's our… "elite" healer," Lao began to sound sarcastic at the end of his phrase which Pendyne only shook his head to and began to walk along side them.

"And on my left here," Lao pointed to the shorter man who appeared to be more boyish with pale green skin, near white hair, and solid purple eyes, "This is Morkup, the smart one of the group. He has an incredible memory!"

"Just watch what you're thinking around him," Pendyne whispered to the professor as he made a gesture twirling his finger around his ear and pointing at his partner in question.

"Oh, you're a psychic!" The professor asked excitedly.

Morkup shook his head, "Telepathic sir, Pendyne is referring to my ability to read the thoughts of others."

"That's amazing, so you can tell just what I'm thinking, or read my memories, or communicate nonverbally?" The professor asked hoping to learn more.

"All of those things sir, but only when needed. Your thoughts are left private once we are assured that your intentions are non hostile." The professor was fascinated however even he was left feeling disturbed by how little emotion Morkup spoke with.

The four of them walked down the corridors which made up the complex. The different halls seemed to vary in texture and construction much like the room Professor Sibasch's dimension shifter was left parked in. Some of the rooms were little more than a metal grating floor with actual running water underneath.

"Where are you taking me?" The professor asked after several minutes of walking.

"We're almost there now," Lao spoke without giving much detail.

"I hope you don't suffer from a weak stomach…" Pendyne reached into a bag at his side, "I have base solutions just in case."

Professor Sibasch looked on even more confused now. Lao lead them to a large steel door and typed in a pass code on the panel to the side. With a hiss and the sound of engines, the door opened, separating into three large segments.

Immediately after the door opened, savage sounds of growling and snarling filled the ears of the tour entering the room, "Well professor, welcome to the holding pen."

"Or as some of us call it, the freak show…" Pendyne waved his hands in front of the professor as he entered.

"None of the others call it the freak show…" a twinge of annoyance sparked up in Morkup's voice.

"My word…" the professor stepped into the dim light and looked over the holding cells of the prisoners. "What… Why are you keeping these creatures here?"

Lao pointed to one cell with a reptilian humanoid baring sharp teeth, "Kitshka Trobrthet, endangerment. We found her crossing into peaceful dimensions and eating the inhabitants to avoid competing for prey in her own realm."

Walking a little further in, Lao pointed to a cell with a boney creature, "Matrois Kluganos Sigelium Raw, weapons dealer. We found him travelling from dimension to dimension selling devastating weapons for exorbitant amounts of minerals and resources."

"They were only going to blow it all up anyway," a flame like light built at the back of his throat as the prisoner spoke.

"Well those two definitely look daunting, but what has this one done?" The professor pointed to a cell with a small feminine creature with flower petals for hair who was bent down looking as if she were crying.

"Don't get too close to that cell…" Lao warned.

"Why not…?" On queue as the professor asked, the little creature burst from her prone position and smashed against the clear cell door. With her face now exposed to the professor he saw the mouth opened wide enough to fit his entire head inside with four rows of sharp teeth.

"I see… Well what about that cell?" Lao nodded and walked over to the dimly lit prison.

"This one's really a mess, we have to keep it specially sealed as to not go…" Before Lao could explain a light flashed from within the cell. With enough light to see through the filtered containment zone the professor could see what appeared to be a miniature star. Eruptions like solar flares were violently being thrown from its surface as it floated across the cell. "The anti-fusion, he travels to universes like your own whose planets orbit and are warmed by various stars in their clusters of galaxies… and he eats those stars. He uses the energy from that consumption and expands burning everything that might have once been, and freezing everything left behind once he goes. He enjoys the highly populated solar systems best…"

"That is… quite a terrible disposition…" Professor Sibasch gulped as sped to catch up to Lao's side, "Why are you showing me this?"

Lao chuckled slightly to himself, "To show you how infinity is filled with evil nightmares waiting in the darkness and ready to consume and destroy anything they find… It's not a pretty thing…"

Ready to defend his position, the professor started, "But surely these beasts would continue to cross universes even with laws and rules in place, so why hinder the peaceful worlds from using this type of technology to…"

"Don't you get it?" Lao shook his head and took another breath, "The type of machine you created leaves a trail back to your dimension which might as well be a giant flare screaming "I'm over here come eat me!" Not exactly the type of thing a universe lacking proper defenses would want to have…"

Professor Sibasch's mouth hung open starting to realize the things he could have done. He sank to the floor slowly muttering to himself, "I could have brought destruction to my very world… These same types of creatures you hunt then could very easily follow me right back to my home?"

Morkup stepped up to the professor, "We discovered your energy signature in time and were able to mask it temporarily. We do not believe you attracted attention during the short span of its operation."

"Thank you…" The professor regained his balance and stood straight, "I never before stopped to realize the consequences of my research and inventions could lead to such outright devastation. Such evil intentions in the multiverse never even entered my calculations. I see now how my oversight could have been detrimental. I am in your debt…"

Lao put a hand on the professor's shoulder, "As long as you understand and we don't have to worry about you popping holes in dimensions any more, I think we'll be golden, so what do you say we get you home?"

"Indeed," The professor walked back with the Serius Prime members to his machine.

"And then they sent me on my way… programmed the machine to return home in close proximity to where I left, and used their own abilities to once again safely mask my movement," Professor Sibasch, still tied in a straightjacket concluded his story to the interrogator, "That mask has long since ended and opening a gate with the machine now could bring horrors of unimaginable power!"

The interrogator sighed and leaned back in his seat, "Old man…" With another sigh and a shake of the head the interrogator stood and walked out of the room.

"Well?" An uniformed man standing outside the holding chamber asked.

"Completely psychotic, he actually believes his own fantasies to be true… It's chilling to see someone so intelligent succumb to such idiotic ideals…" The man pulled out another cigarette and lit it.

Footsteps were heard from down the hall as a younger man in uniform came running as fast as he could, "Sirs, we have a problem!"

"What?" Both men asked at the same time.

The young man spoke frantically, "We were just radioed in, the machine seems to be malfunctioning. There is some kind of energy anomaly that the machine created and… I'm not sure how to describe it, but something is coming out from within it!"

The cigarette completely fell out of the interrogator's mouth to the floor. Several embers broke away in different directions as it bounced off the cold concrete.

Lao Harknoss sat quietly at his desk flipping through reports from other Sovereign teams when his radio buzzed, "Sir, we're detecting an anomaly taking place in universe Theta gamma hectop meta seven two one one three nine four two. There appears to be a transversal gate open."

Lao put his papers down, "Damn scientists…"

"A distress message addressed to us is being broadcast through the gate," Lao stood and threw his coat on over his clothes, "Your orders sir?"

Lao grabbed the radio, "Tell Torjuk and Shu to meet me in the central hall, we're moving out."

The radio buzzed again, "Right away sir."

* * *

End Section


	3. Gas Pockets 3

* * *

Chronicle 1: Gas Pockets

Part 3

* * *

The sun was setting over the western continent on the planet Rodonant. Light clouds trailed across red orange skies.

"There's going to be a party tonight at The Set; are you in?" A young man, light in complexion, asks a young woman whose arm is intertwined with his own.

The girl with long dark hair and orange eyes smiled shyly for a moment before nodding, "…Yeah… it sounds like fun."

The boy rubs his face against the back of the girl's neck as he whispers seductively in her ear, "You sure your parents won't mind you being out that late? It probably won't end until early in the morning."

Turning around with a strong grasp on the boy's shirt, the girl pulls him close to her, "Don't go thinking that I care that… Come on," She licks her lips giving the boy a seductive look, "Let's go!"

Smirking to himself, the boy entwines his arm with the girl's again and continues walking.

Walking only a short distance, the two stop as the ground starts trembling around them, "Is this some kind of quake?" the boy asks.

Shaking her head the girl responds, "We never get quakes here…"

The trembling gets worse and a nearby building ignites in a fire unlike anything either of the pair had ever seen before. Rather than flames licking at the structure, clouds of ethereal energy lapse around the building. People nearby are pointing and screaming; a woman shouts something about the building being a lab to a crazy old scientist. The waves of light break apart from each other in bright flashes and the clouds of bright gas fly away quickly from their containment.

The girl watches as a cloud descends from the sky and envelops her, knocking her completely off her feet moments before her world goes black.

"Crayana, are you alright? Wake up! CRAYANA!" The girl's eyes slowly open to the sight of her boyfriend above her.

A slight smile comes across her face, "Yeah I'm fine… just a bit of a headache…"

"That stuff… It came down and hit you, are you sure you're alright?" The boy fretted, his voice filled with concern.

The headache lifted almost immediately, Crayana stood up and took in a deep breath, "Yes… actually… I'm feeling great!"

"You had me worried; I thought something serious might have happened to you…" The boy embraced her, the two of them still standing on the sidewalk.

"Aren't you sweet," Crayana returned the hug and kissed her boyfriend on the lips. "I'm fine though, so let's not let this ruin our night. We have a party to get to!" She grabbed the boy by his shirt and started dragging him forward.

"Whoa, excited now are you? This is new," He laughed to himself as he went along with the girl's newfound zeal.

Inside the laboratory, government scientists were pulling themselves off the floor after the explosion of energy overtook them.

"Did you see that? My word that was phenomenal!" Professor Sibasch exclaimed as he pulled out several of his devices and sensors to continue scanning the anomaly.

"Professor, what just happened?" A nearby scientist asked.

Taking a look at a few of his readings, Professor Sibasch answered, "The Dimension Shifter has finally powered down. Whatever energy had taken control of its systems has left… but… oh dear…"

Several scientists moved in around the professor as the guards stayed by the door in case any subsequent explosions followed.

"Look at these readings, you recognize that don't you?" Professor Sibasch pointed at one of the monitors.

The other scientists squinted at the data and stopped cold for a moment. They looked at each other for in confusion before stating, "That's not possible."

"IT'S WHAT I WARNED YOU!" Professor Sibasch yelled angrily at the lot of them, "Something living has come through the energy rift created by the dimension shifter before it shut down… The life signs are no longer contained in the lab… which means whatever it is escaped during the explosion!"

"But Professor, we've all been standing here the entire time, there was nothing… we saw nothing come out of the supposed rift or leave the building," another scientist stated firmly.

"That's only because of your limited perception of life! You have no idea what may be upon us this very instant… I only hope the beacon we jettisoned into the rift gets their attention in time…" Professor Sibasch started pacing.

"Yes the beacon… Why did you throw that in?" The scientists were still confused to Professor Sibasch's actions.

A new light began forming in the lab. Professor Sibasch smiled before turning to the other men, "No more questions, It's time to let the ones most qualified handle the situation."

The light began to swirl into a vortex and the figures of three beings permutated through its structure. Snapped back quickly out of existence, the light left Lao, Shu, and Torjuk standing in Professor Sibasch's lab.

Lao recognized the professor quickly and took a step forward, "Well I didn't think we'd be meeting again so soon professor."

A guard ran in with his weapon drawn, "YOU! Hold it right there!"

"Whoa whoa whoa…" Lao held up his hands, "Put your toys away soldier, you'll hurt yourself."

Torjuk put two fingers to his head sensing the area, "We're clear of anything alien close by, there's definitely energy trails reminiscent of a rift all over the place though… Yeah something definitely has come through here recently."

"Mind explaining things Professor?" Lao asked ignoring the guns pointing at him and walked over to the scientists.

"Yes…" Professor Sibasch shook his head as he began to relay the information, "Upon my return from your realm I was locked away for suspicion of weapon development. These buffoons," The professor paused to wave his hand at the scientists around him, "Tried activating the dimension shifter without the slightest knowledge of its operation. The result is something has now transgressed into our realm here."

Lao shook his head, "Damned if we do, damned if we don't… Alright team, we need to start tracking whatever came through the rift here asap. Torjuk, see if you can lock onto one of the energy trails, Shu see if you can get a fix on any strong power levels make sure everything stays on the level."

"I SAID FREEZE!" One of the guards with his weapon drawn was becoming more adamant.

"While you guys are doing that I'll work on procuring our operating licenses," Lao turned to the armed guard and held a hand toward the man. A glow came over Lao's palm and immediately the weapon the guard held began to melt and sludge to the ground. The guard looked over the remains of his gun in a frozen stupor while Lao approached him with the same smirk plastered on his face, "So come on then, take me to your leader."

Hours later, the cool night had set in over the city and music was bolstered loudly as bodies were dancing close to one another at a party at The Set. Crayana and her boyfriend were sweating from the intensity of their movement, "I never knew you danced like this!" The boy exclaimed as he worked to keep up with his girlfriend.

Smiling excitedly, Crayana continued her steps, "I didn't either." She slid in close to the boy and grinded her leg between his own. The sharp hitch of breath indicated no argument from him. The two closed the gap between their bodies further and kissed passionately.

The two broke apart, the boy looked into Crayana's eyes out of breath, "You're just… incredible…"

Slightly out of breath and very worked up, Crayana grabbed the boy's hand and started dragging him off the dance floor, "Come on."

"What? Crayana are…" The two snaked through the rooms back stage of The Set until Crayana found a door that she simply pushed open and shoved the boy into. "What are you?" His question was immediately silenced as her lips locked viciously with his own.

After a fierce kiss, Crayana fiercely pulled off her boyfriend's shirt and continued kissing him while trying to undo his pants.

"Crayana stop… I mean… are you sure about this?" He gulped down his concern for the girl and tried looking into her eyes with as much assurance in his own as possible.

"Yes damn it!" Crayana had become almost animalistic in her fervor and continued to grind against and kiss the boy.

Outside The Set, Torjuk and Shu were quickly approaching the front doors, "What do you think Torjy?"

Nodding in affirmation, Torjuk responded, "Definitely in there."

"Let's do it then…" The two walked up to the guards in front of the club.

The guards took one look at Shu and stopped them, "We're going to need some identification before you can enter.

Shu grinned to himself. Torjuk took a step back as Shu's shadow manifested into an ethereal dragon, and with one hand on each guard tossed them in opposite directions.

Torjuk stopped Shu as he reached for the door handle, "This would probably go a lot smoother if we didn't throw the entire place into a panic with that…" Torjuk waved to Shu's shadow which was still summoned behind him.

"Guess you're right," Shu stretched as his shadow returned flat behind him.

"Oh god… This is…" Crayana was being completely intimate with her boyfriend inside the club.

"It's incredible…" Crayana moaned in response.

"I'm almost…" Her boyfriend clenched his eyes tight.

Torjuk and Shu combed through all of the party goers at the club, "Are you picking up anything?" Shu asked his partner starting to sound annoyed that their search was taking so long.

"It's so hard to pinpoint in a place like this… There's so many life signs… and something… I'm can sense the deebee we're tracking… but it's like something is masking it somehow…" Torjuk grunted in frustration as he tried to concentrate harder.

The dancing in the club came to a complete stop as an ear piercing scream of horror echoed from in the hall.

"Think it's over that way?" Shu started running before getting an answer from Torjuk. Several people were surrounding the closed door the shriek had originated from and Shu wasted no time slamming his body against the door, completely knocking it off its hinges.

Shu stopped silent with his eyes wide at the sight. Not even Torjuk was ready for the image when he caught up. Inside the room was a half naked girl and the shriveled dusty remains of something that could have very well once been a person.

"I'm sorry Sorbet… I'm so sorry!" The girl sobbed.

Torjuk looked at the girl for a moment, "Dude, it's her! She's the one!"

"Right…" Shu gulped as he closed the distance between them and ran his hand over the girl's face.

"Who are y…" The girl's eyes closed and she fell asleep before she could finish asking.

Shu lifted the girl into his arms, "We need to get her back to base, maybe Jurkool can figure out what the hell is going on here."

Torjuk nodded and put a hand on Shu's shoulder as he warped the three of them and the body out of the universe.

* * *

End Section


	4. Gas Pockets 4

This part of the story has actually almost been done for about three weeks. The only thing I did this week to prepare for posting was add maybe five more paragraphs at the bottom! Wow I've been busy… Thanks for your interest in Serius Prime, see you at the bottom!



* * *

Chronicle 1: Gas Pockets

Part 4

* * *

Everything was a blur. The strange dim lights above seemed to be spinning, nothing was in focus, and the last few hours were sketchy at best in Crayana's mind. With a groan she rubbed her eyes and sat up. With her eyes cleared the nature of the dark surroundings became more apparent, it was a holding cell.

With a start Crayana jumped to her feet and ran to the thick transparent wall to see out. The hallway outside was also dark, but a bright light at the end and moving shadows gave off the aura of some kind of hospital room.

Crayana waited by the front of the cell trying to piece together just what was happening and why. As far as she knew she hadn't done anything wrong. Last she remembered she had gone to The Set with her boyfriend Shorbet.

"Shorbet…" her eyes widened as the memories began to resurface. All the good times they had spent together, he had always been kind to her, never overly demanding. She remembered becoming more sensually aggressive with him at the dance, and taking him to the back where they had finally gone all the way. In the end there was some kind of light that formed between them, and his body withered and died within seconds.

Tears built up in her eyes as Crayana found herself trembling in the corner. She couldn't stop it as a loud sob escaped her throat. Her mind became a jumbled mess without clear direction, almost panicked from the resurfaced information. In the midst of the turmoil a strange voice emerged, "Escape…"

All the other thoughts immediately ceased at the strange intrusion in her mind. The words were not spoken in her mind's voice, it was alien.

"Escape!" It demanded, "You must escape this place! Let me help you!"

Pendyne sighed again as he went over the readings from his medical instruments.

"Will you stop that already?" Torjuk crossed his arms leaning against the wall waiting for Pendyne's analysis.

Pendyne leaned on his desk and stared at Torjuk, "Well you try resolving the analytical construct of a sub form hydro mono selenius parasitic gas then!"

Torjuk blinked a few times, "Sigh away…"

"Thank you…" Pendyne grabbed a print out and walked over to the table with the dried out body. "It's a strange reversal of parasitic nature really… Ninty percent of all known parasites drain off the energy of the hosts they infest to sustain themselves. This gaseous parasite however forms a symbiosis with its host and drains off the energy of beings biologically compatible to the host."

"That's really interesting…" Torjuk yawned.

Pendyne silenced Torjuk with another death glare, "The problem we're facing is how to remove the parasite without damaging the host. In most of the simulations we've run, forcibly extracting the parasitic life form damages the host's cortex in a manner which results in permanent brain damage or death. From there I thought the parasite, being a gas, would react to compressive asphyxia but the force required to entice a reaction leaves the host with high probability of permanent paralysis or death. The other option that came to mind was complete incineration, but that results in one hundred percent probability host death."

Torjuk nodded slightly, "That's a lot of death…"

"That's medicine for you," Pendyne pulled out a few viles of chemicals from his cupboards, "We still have other options to test though, so if you'd like to help instead of just annoy me go bring the girl over and put her on the exam table there."

"I can do that," Torjuk turned and walked down the hallway off the medlab. He got the girl's cell and found her still asleep on the floor where they left her. "Sometimes these things just have to be difficult don't they?" He knelt down and started to lift the girl off the floor.

As Torjuk had Crayana in his arms her eyes snapped open. Torjuk was startled as he arms quickly wrapped around his neck, "Don't you love me?"

"Whoa, what? You shouldn't be awake yet…" Sweat was building on Torjuk's brow.

"Does that really matter? We're here now, and that's what counts," Crayana viciously moved into Torjuk's face and locked her lips against his own.

Pendyne had busied himself simulating electrostatic atmospheric disturbances and noticed after several minutes had gone by that Torjuk hadn't returned with the girl yet. With yet another sigh Pendyne stood and started walking down the hall of holding cells.

"I ask him to do just one simple thing and he goes and gets lost, how typical," Pendyne noticed that the temperature was relatively high in the hall. Along with the heat his skin was tingling and his breathing had become slightly labored.

As he approached the cell, a hand brushed the side of neck sensually. Pendyne turned with a start and his lips were captured by the captive girl.

Several minutes later Crayana's footsteps echoed through the hallways as she ran looking for a way out of this place. So many of the halls only lead deeper and deeper into darkness, never ending. Not once did she find a room with any windows. She was beginning to think she was underground and needed to somehow climb out.

Ahead was a tall room at the end of the hall. The thought crossed her mind that she should be able to scale the room to get to a higher level. The moment Crayana was clear of the doorway it was sealed with a motorized clank. In a panic she turned looking for a place to hide.

"There is no need to run, we know exactly where you are," A voice from above called. Crayana watched as some kind of hovering pod floated down to her level. The pod appeared to be some kind of control center lined with monitors and keyboard.

A being inside the pod stood and stepped out. He was tall with dark blue skin and very muscular. The bone structure of his face was very jagged, and a strange tattoo marking adorned his forehead. Crayana backed away from him for a moment.

"You need not be afraid, I will not harm you. We do require your cooperation however," It spoke in a very calm monotone voice.

Crayana gulped and slowly approached the alien, "But can't you help me? I just want to go home."

"Currently that is impossible," the blue being shook his head. "A eridic paramorph is currently inhabiting your body's bloodstream. We cannot allow it to escape."

Crayana took a few steps closer, "Please? If you just let me go, I can make it worth your while…" She stepped closer and reached a hand out to the alien who took her by the wrists and held her still.

"Pheromone spike of seven hundred and thirty percent, body temperature increase by twelve Kelvin," The alien started speaking.

"What are you talking about?" The girl tried to pull her arms free of the strong grasp.

The alien added a little pressure from only one finger on her wrist, "Pulse rising in correlation to breathing, ambient local temperature rising."

"What's wrong with you?!" The girl struggled frantically.

"Those kind of tricks don't work on Jurkool," a new voice from the side spoke. Crayana turned to see a man in a trench coat standing close by, "He's part of a genderless brood, no jollies there sorry."

Jurkool stood as stoic as when he stepped from the control pod, "Your orders sir?"

Lao took a step closer to the girl, "We're not going to hurt you, we just need to find a way to get this thing that's gotten inside of you out." Crayana growled at Lao and lunged in his direction as far as her restrained arms allowed. "OK you know what… for now let's put her in a cell that has independent ventilation."

"Absolutely sir," The door opened and Jurkool walked back towards the med labs dragging the kicking and screaming girl behind him.

"I love it when people want our help," Lao smiled cheekily as he followed behind to check up on Torjuk and Pendyne.

* * *

End Section

I can't believe how challenging it is keeping these chapters short! I remember in class having an English teacher asking us to write an eight hundred word essay or short story and the rest of the class groaning… and I would be by myself staring at the teacher wondering how on earth we were supposed to fit an entire story in just eight hundred words! Yeah my English classmates hated me…

Anyway, I have a quick announcement to make. I'm now on Twitter! Yup, I will be announcing and placing links to all of my stories now on twitter dot com slash revstuff. If you like my stories then I'd love to have you follow me there and I'll follow you back too! On Twitter I'll be posting the links to my updates that are posted even on other sites. If you have any issues figuring out the Twitter address since I had to spell it out (Thanks ff dot net for not allowing URLs to be typed out properly) then please send me an email to the address in my profile with Twitter as the subject and I will reply with a direct link.

Thanks a lot and hope to hear from you!


	5. Gas Pockets 5

Welcome back to the Chronicles of Serius Prime! We're getting close to the conclusion of the first chronicle, so I hope things are starting to sound interesting! Thanks for reading!

* * *

Chronicle 1: Gas Pockets

Part 5

* * *

Lao watched as the girl in the cell threw herself against the door of the isolated prison in attempt to regain her freedom. Lao pressed a button on the intercom so the girl could hear him, "I'm afraid your shoulder will shatter long before that door does sweetie, I'd really recommend taking it easy."

The girl growled in frustration and kept at it albeit at a slower pace.

Lao sighed and returned to Jurkool, "And how are our other patients?"

Torjuk and Pendyne were propped up on the examination table with spaced out looks on their faces, "They appear to be suffering from dangerously low electrolytic levels in their blood stream. I do expect they will make a complete recovery soon though."

Shu laughed at the prognoses, "I guess that means they're lucky they didn't get overly lucky!"

Lao grinned as he walked by them.

"A home run and they really would have been out!" Shu continued.

"Okay that's enough Shu," Lao kept walking from the med lab.

"Yes sir," Shu was quick to kill the puns and follow Lao out.

"Jurkool," Lao stopped before leaving the lab completely, "Keep working out Pendyne's theories, we need a way to remove these alien gas creatures from their hosts asap. Shu and I are returning to Rodonant to try and minimize the spread of damage."

"Absolutely sir," Jurkool spoke as emotionlessly as ever and turned his attention back to the research.

Back on Rodonant, A burst of energy appeared in front of Professor Sibasch's lab startling passer bys once again as Lao and Shu emerged, "Alright, this is where the rift was opened, which means any other creatures that flooded into this universe shouldn't have spread too far from this point before inhabiting other bodies themselves."

Shu nodded, "When we found the girl she was at a dance club a few miles north of here, so I'd assume these gas creatures have a bit of urgency to acquire a host while in this type of dimension."

"Good deduction," Lao stepped forward and rubbed his head, "But since we're looking for parasites inhabiting local hosts, tracking them by normal means is going to be difficult since separating their signal from normal life patterns here will become increasingly more strenuous the longer these creatures inhabit a normal denizen of this world. So how can we find them quickly?"

"Maybe we could follow those?" Shu pointed down the road where several emergency vehicles with bright lights and sirens were storming by. Four vehicles, one right after the other, flew past the two Sovereign Guardians in an awful hurry.

"I like your thinking," Lao flew off after the vehicles with Shu close behind.

The chase led them to a large multi dwelling building resembling an apartment complex. Law enforcement officials were gathered all around cordoning the building off. Lao and Shu walked right inside and up to an officer who looked to be in charge, "What do we have here gentlemen?" Lao asked bluntly.

"Who the hell are you?" The officer looked ready to try and throw the two guards out of the building.

Lao flashed some important looking documentation to the officer, "Easy boys, I'm a special agent, and this is my assistant."

The inspector looked over the papers briefly and shrugged, "Well, this is what we have so far…" Lao and Shu were guided into another room, "We believe there's been several murders in this building, we have multiple witnesses who heard lots of fighting, screaming, struggling, err… moaning… but when we arrived all we found the umm… victims… well… see for yourself."

Lao entered the room with Shu close behind and found the withered body of a person. It was so dry and shriveled it looked to be an ancient mummy. "There's at least ten of these in the building, and… in all honesty we've never seen anything like this… It should take a body years to dry out this much but there's no way so many bodies could be kept here for so many years and nobody notice… there's not even a smell!"

Shu kneeled down to inspect the body further, "This is definitely the same kind of extraction we saw before. Our… thing… it's been here."

Lao nodded, "You said they're more in the building?"

"Several rooms, all the way up to the roof have them scattered about," the inspector confirmed.

"Let's go!" Lao turned with a burst of energy and started running up the stairs. Shu was close behind trying to keep up. Every few doors they'd find an open room with several officers standing over another dried body. This went on until they made it all the way to the roof.

Lao ran all the way to the edge of the roof and looked around. Shu caught up and stood beside him, "What are you looking for boss?"

"Testing a… hunch…" Lao stopped and squinted his eyes before point to an open window of a nearby building. Another dried body was slightly visible through the window space. Lao and Shu flew over to the room and checked inside. The door to the room was open and the sounds of steps pattering and people screaming could be hear deeper within, "The trail is warm!" Lao took off running again in that direction.

The two ran through the building finding a few more open doors and dried bodies within. Just a few feet down the hallway a door flew open and a girl jumped out from the door screaming. Lao caught the girl noticing immediately her clothes were torn, looking as if someone had been trying to tear them off, "It's okay, it's okay, you're going to be fine, what's going on?" The girl was in tears as she pointed back to the room and a man stepped out. He was completely naked and faced the Sovereign Guards with a look of anger and hunger.

"Whoa…" Shu blinked a few times trying to stay focused with such an odd sight in front of him.

Lao cleared his throat and pushed the girl behind him, "You're trespassing in dimension Theta Gamma… Melin…"

"Hectop sir." Shu corrected.

"…Whatever, the point is you're not supposed to be here and are hereby ordered to relinquish control of the body you currently possess and leave this world immediately!" Lao held a hand out as energy cracked around his fist like thunder.

The man howled at the Sovereigns and quickly ran away in the other direction, "Hey!" Shu shouted as they began to give chase. The possessed man made it up a flight of stairs and into another hallway before the Sovereigns caught up. Before they were able to tackle him down, a door opened as a girl was leaving her home. The being grabbed the girl and slid around holding the girl as a shield between himself and the guards.

The girl began to scream as she realized she was being held against a crazy naked man. His fingers running along her neck began to calm her frenzy. "You, powers… Leave me alone!"

Shu pulled out a device to take a reading from the guy, "This isn't good boss. This guy's molecular structure is being rewritten in the parasite's genetic code. There's hardly anything of the original host left in there."

With a sigh Lao tried to firmly reason with the being, "We can't do that, you're hurting a lot of people here and it needs to stop now. We don't want to hurt you, we can take you back to your home if you leave the body you're in right now."

"Home? HOME?!" The man grabbed the girl's thigh between her legs causing her breath to hitch, "Can't go home… Home doesn't have… must have to survive."

Sweat was building on Shu's brow and his breathing seemed heavy. "Look, we can help you!" Shu's shadow began extending out behind him as he slowly approached the man and his captive, "If you're needing something to survive we can find a way to help you without hurting anyone."

"Lies, you only take away. You don't want to help, only hurt!" The man gripped his captive tighter. The girl let out a moan as his fingers slide up her leg.

"You're not going to keep hurting people, so please… stop this now…" Lao pleaded one more time.

The man's tongue licked against the girl's face as her eyes lidded over from the pheromone effect. The spot on the girl's face where his tongue touched her became pale and the veins beneath the skin became visible, "Their lives have everything we need… give them to us!"

Lao shook his head, "I'm sorry then… Shu."

Shu's shadow manifested into the dragon taking the possessed man by surprise and scooped the girl away from him.

The being got over his stupor and leapt at Shu's shadow dragon to take the girl back. The energy in Lao's hand solidified and he pointed it toward the oncoming mad man, "I'm sorry it has to be this way then." Lao released the blast which hit the alien disintegrating it away immediately.

In the medical cell in Serius Prime's base, Crayana's eyes widened as she felt a sudden pang overtake her senses. She didn't know why a sudden sense of loss and sadness filled her. Shaking the sense off she stood and stared at the door again, "I have to get out of here!"

* * *

End Section

This chapter was actually fun. Not many instances you can write about a crazy naked guy running amuck around a big building… Anyway, I hope you readers are enjoying! Leave a review!


	6. Gas Pockets 6

It really can be hand to write little short chapters… I mean my goal with this story has been to get to a certain part of the story within a certain amount of time. With ZAT:Immortal, I've adjusted the size several times depending on what's going on in the story. Like if I wanted to run off on a tangent and have Gohan and the Supreme Kai shrink down and travel through the inside of Buu's body I can do that and extend the story out an extra two chapters. But I'm really trying to avoid that with this story so that I can keep the timing right between the back story and the next main story. I suppose it's the challenge in doing so that makes it fun. Anyway this chapter should be cool, so hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Chronicle 1: Gas Pockets

Part 6

* * *

Lao, Shu, and Jurkool all gathered around Jurkool's monitoring equipment inside of the Serius Prime pocket dimension, "And what are you saying this is?"

Jurkool stoically pointed to a graph on one of the monitors and further explained it to his team mates, "As you know, our instruments are constantly monitoring all signals which traverse interdimensional boundaries. On this monitor is a measurement of subspace psywaves that the system has intercepted. The signal subtly increased in strength when our detainee was transferred to this station. This went mostly undetected until roughly fifty seven minutes ago when a spike in the psywave signal strength registered on the automated tracker. The spike lasted approximately zero point zero one nine eight seconds and returned to its previous state."

Lao rubbed his chin pensively as he looked over the date, "And an hour ago…"

Shu joined in, "That was when we put down that deebee."

Lao nodded, "So that means that all of them have some kind weak psychic link to each other. And if that's the case…"

"We can use it to track them all down!" Shu grinned excitedly.

Lao turned to leave the room, "Find a leash, I think it's time we took our guest home."

Crayana remained huddled by the door in her cell. Her hand was bruised from punching against the door to no avail. The cell didn't seem to have any weaknesses, not even vent big enough for her to try crawling through. A voice in her head was still screaming to run though.

The door opened and Crayana's head twisted upward in anxiousness. Lao and Jurkool entered the room, "Crayana is your name, right?" The girl only nodded to Lao, "Listen, we still don't have a way to take out the thing that's inside of you. I know it must be driving you crazy right now but we need you to be strong and hold out for a while longer. Right now back in your home town things aren't going well…"

"What do you mean?" Crayana mumbled.

"Follow me," Lao lead Crayana out of the cell with Jurkool bringing up the rear. Now that she was out of the cell it was hard for Crayana to repress the urge to run away as fast as she could. It was only her sense of logic that knew there was no way she could outrun these two guards, and the one behind her was immune to whatever powers she was developing.

The three entered the med lab again and Crayana gasped. Spread out on dozens of tables across the room were mounds of dried withered bodies. She slowly walked around the room looking from table to table taking in the horrified looks on the mummy like faces.

"They… They look like…" Crayana started crying again as she thought of her boyfriend Shorbet.

"This is happening all across your home. We need to find all of the creatures who are doing this and stop them before more people end up dead like this. But in order to find them we need your help," Lao approached the girl again, "You're connected to all of them, you can tell us where they are."

"I can't!" Crayana's eyes widened. She didn't know where any of these creatures were.

"I know it's hard Crayana, believe me I know you're just as much a victim in this as any of these people here are. But you can help us make sure no one else dies. Please," Lao gave the girl enough space to think.

Crayana was quiet for a long moment. She continued to stare into the withered eye sockets of the bodies around her before finally looking away with a broken sigh, "Okay… I'll do whatever I can."

"Thank you, then we'll be going back to your city now," The door opened and Shu ran in holding a contraption in his hands.

"I found a leash sir!" Shu ran up to Crayana with the device in hand.

"What's that for?!" Crayana took a step back.

"Don't worry this isn't going to hurt you," Shu tried to smile reassuringly to the girl, "Because you still have that parasite inside of you that wants to hurt people we just have to make sure it doesn't drive you to get away from us. So we put one wrist band on you, and then I wear the other one," Shu demonstrated the wrist band as he twisted it and powered it on, "It creates a gravitational link between us, so if we're separated by more than twenty five feet it will restrict us from separating any further." Shu snapped the other cuff on Crayana's wrist.

"So I'm still basically a prisoner…" Crayana looked over the band imagining it to be hand cuffs restraining her.

"Only until we can get that thing out of you, it won't be much longer," Lao reassured the girl, "Let's get moving then."

Crayana was startled as a light began to build up around her, "What's going on?!" She barely finished her sentence when the light completely consumed her. She was completely disoriented when the light faded and hadn't even realized she had fallen down.

Shu was standing above her offering her a hand to help her to her feet, "Sorry, I probably should have warned you that dimensional travel can be a bit turbulent when you're not used to it."

Taking the proffered hand Crayana got back up onto her feet, "You talk about dimensional travel and freakishly advanced technology as if it's all normal to you."

Shu shrugged, "Well… I suppose I know what you mean. The realm I came from originally didn't have space travel or what a lot of people even in your world would call modern conveniences. But there were enough strange and gigantic machines that I was open to the ideas behind it all I guess."

Crayana didn't delve any further as the three of them started walking through town.

"Can you sense anything unusual?" Lao asked a few minutes after they started walking.

"Not really…" Crayana answered dejectedly.

"It might not be a direct mental association; do you feel strange at all?" Shu tried. Crayana gave Shu a death glare which made Shu decide not to try and help anymore.

"We're going to need you to concentrate," Lao tried tuning in to the local police transmission bands. The alien activity had definitely died down since their last fatal encounter. They all seemed to be hiding.

"I don't feel anything…" Crayana said again after some more time spent walking.

"Just keep trying, it's alright," Lao tried sounding as patient as he could with the girl.

"I SAID THERE'S NOTHING!" she burst out at him.

Lao took a step back and raised his hands in a peaceful gesture, "Okay… Just stay calm… We're going to need more help then…"

A buzzing sound came from a device in Lao's pocket. He pulled it out and pressed a button, "Go ahead."

Jurkool's voice came out of the device, "Sir, I believe we have a correlation between the gas entity's symbiosis patterns and the host's vital statistics."

"Alright, on my way," Lao looked over to Shu and Crayana, "You two just keep looking around see if you can find anything. Be careful though, alright?" he grinned before disappearing in a ball of light and a loud explosion like pop.

"How do you possibly get used to that?" Crayana had covered her ears from the loud noise.

Shu shrugged, "It just happens after a few years I guess."

The two continued walking down the dark streets of the city. Crayana stopped and her body gave off a violent spasm, "Are you alright?!" Shu asked concerned.

Crayana nodded, "Yeah… I think I… I think I felt something… It's over there!" She pointed towards a close by building.

"Alright, then let's check it out!" Shu and Crayana started running at moderate pace toward the building.

The building appeared to be some kind of campus. The doors were closed, but Shu easily forced them open. "Where to?"

Crayana put a hand to her head looking as if she were concentrating, "That way!" She pointed leading them down the hall. The girl would run ahead, reach a crossway, pause for a moment to think some more, choose a direction, and continue running. The two of them reached a maintenance stair case the looked to lead down into the building's basement.

"Down there…" Crayana whispered, "It's close…"

Shu nodded, "Alright, then stay close to me." Shu began slowly tiptoeing down into the dark cellar. He wasn't quite sure what to expect, but after the last run in he wasn't about to take any chances. His guard was up and ready for anything to jump out in front of him. A strange scratching noise caught his attention and he quietly made his way over to it. It was so quiet he could hear Crayana gulp down her nervousness behind him.

Shu had to brush the sweat building up on his forehead off, he wasn't really nervous, but for some reason he was feeling hot. His heart was starting to thump higher in his chest.

They were getting close to the source of the noise. The dark cellar tunnel made a turn just a bit ahead, and Shu knew whatever they were catching up to was right on the other side of the bend. He waited for a moment before jumping out from behind the wall, energy sparking in his hand to light the hall way ahead.

A bark rang out in the hall before the animal scurried away startled from Shu's sudden ambush. "Oh… It was just a dog…" Shu didn't know why his anxiety was so high, but it made him glad that there wasn't anything else down here.

From the darkness a hand reached into Shu's pocket. He turned quickly but Crayana's lips locked to his own. She pulled his communicator from his pocket and tossed it against the wall hard enough for it to shatter, "Hey!" Shu tried to protest but Crayana's lips locked onto his neck and her hands gripped onto his back.

Shu's vision hazed over as his body began to feel heavy. He somehow lost the desire to fight against it as Crayana's hand started rubbing his thigh, and her lips returned to his own. He fell to the floor as Crayana remained on top and continued to ravish him. She managed to pull his jacket and tank top off while remaining in constant body contact with him.

Somewhere in Shu's mind an alarm was sounding. He knew this was wrong, he knew he was being beaten, he even knew what would happen to him if he let her go all the way, but somehow he couldn't fight it at all. A shutter flooded across his body as she ran her hand over his bare chest. Her lips met his own once again and her tongue pushed its way inside his mouth.

The struggling portion of Shu's mind was beginning to tire out as it just couldn't regain control over his body. As a last ditch effort, a fresh memory was surfaced to the front of Shu's mind. Shu had seen the security footage of this girl recently making out with Torjuk and Pendyne…

"GET OFF ME!" Shu pushed Crayona away from him. Crayana yelled in start as Shu snapped out his trance and flipped himself upright. Shu's shadow manifested itself in the dark room into the great blue dragon and pinned Crayana to the ground while Shu caught his breath.

Crayana stared at the carnivorous majesty of Shu's shadow dragon. Its long sharp teeth, its piercing red eyes, its massive overall size, and did what any person who had never before seen such a creature would do. She screamed as loud as her lungs allowed.

* * *

End Section

Well that was a fun chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it. If you did, please leave this story some reviews!

Next week is the Chronicle Finale for Gas Pockets! The first Chronicle is finally going to be complete, I'm excited! Please come back and see it!


	7. Gas Pockets 7

And here we are at the conclusion to Gas Pockets. I know this story has been a little… odd… to those who looking for the Dragon Ball familiarity, but I wanted to work on something a little more original while at the same time holding its own tie ins. A lot of the characters in this story actually do come from other shows and games. Prats'R'Us already spotted the Jack Harkness reference, and anyone who's a fan of Akira Toriyama should know where Shu directly came from. There are still three members of Serius Prime who reference or are based from other shows though, so I wanted to put it out there and see if anyone can spot them. I'm sure the shows they're from aren't as popular as the ones already discovered so how about this… I'll offer a cookie and a request fic one shot for each of the remaining characters to be correctly deciphered. I like games! Just leave your guesses in the form of a review, and of course only one guess per review. So take a stab in the dark and review, hehe!

* * *

Chronicle 1: Gas Pockets

Part 7

* * *

Crayana's eyes widened incredibly large. Shu could feel the heat in the room rising still as he tried to keep his distance from the girl. Standing against opposing walls though, Shu could still see the dim light reflecting from Crayana's terrified eyes. His shadow dragon kept the girl pinned to make sure she made no further advances while Shu attempted to recompose himself.

A chill crept down Shu's spine as he took in another breath. His perception started yelling that something was wrong, but he couldn't quite figure out what.

From across the town, various lewd acts came to a sudden halt. The gas creatures all screamed in their hosts' minds that one of their own was in danger.

Shu had finally just about caught his breath, "If you promise not to try that again I'll let go of you, alright?"

Crayana nodded hurriedly, and as promised Shu's dragon receded into the darkness. Once free Crayana leaned against the opposite wall from Shu, and the two slowly slid to the ground. They sat staring at each other in an awkward silence for several minutes.

"I'm sorry…" Crayana finally said.

Shu bit his lip, "Don't be, I know it's not your fault."

"I just…" Crayana pulled her knees up to her chest and stared down the long dark hallway, "I can't control it… at all. It wants to do things that I don't want to do, but I can't help myself. I don't want to live with this… I'd rather die!" Shu's features softened as he saw Crayana shiver and cry, "After what I did to Sorbet, I deserve to die…"

"You didn't do that!" Shu exclaimed immediately, "You didn't do any of that! It was all that thing that's inside you, be mad at it, be strong against it, and help us get rid of them!" Under normal circumstance Shu would have gotten closer to the girl to be a little more comforting towards her, but he still held his reservations on her ability to control herself now.

Crayana sniffed and closed her eyes, "I wish I was strong like you."

Shaking his head, Shu replied, "Being a magic user for a big peace keeping group can really be…"

Before he could finish, Crayana quieted him with, "No, not the whole… dragon… thing… that actually really creeps me out. I mean your real strength. I know it must have been hard fighting against this thing when we were… I've seen what it does to people… it makes them want… desire… need…" Crayana gulped down her nervousness before continuing, "me… more than anything they've ever wanted before. But you were able to overcome that."

"It wasn't easy…" Shu laughed, "But I have experience holding back some of those… emotions… too."

"You're in love with someone," Crayana concluded.

"Was…" Shu haphazardly agreed, "A long time ago…"

A loud crash echoed through the hall way. The entire building had been dead silent until that sound of shattering glass. Shu was on his feet immediately and squinted his eyes as he stared down the dark hallway trying to see.

"What was that?" Crayana whispered feeling alarmed herself. The symbiot inside of her though was being unusually silent.

Shu could feel the temperature of the room rising further, "I think the ones we've been looking for have found us instead…"

A quick movement caught Shu's attention and he assumed a defensive posture. His body began to glow, ready to call out his dragon again should he need it, when he was tackled from behind.

Crayana screamed as at least eight people ran out from the shadows and pinned Shu down. Most of them were hardly dressed and had a crazed look about their face. In looking at them Crayana somehow knew that succumbing to the creature's desires enough is what led them to this complete loss of control.

Shu tried to struggle and push himself up, but the hands caressing the bare skin of his back quelled his efforts by removing his will to resist. Every touch was sending jolts of sensation through his body. He couldn't help it when his breathing hitched sharply or he'd let out a grunt from the sensation overload.

"The power is subdued," the possessed hosts looked at each other and nodded. They flipped Shu over onto his back and held him down two to a limb before motioning to Crayana, "Xtizexet, you need more energy, hurry and take him now!"

Crayana felt a strong pull, and though she tried to fight it, she found her legs carrying her closer to Shu. She kneeled down between his legs and noticed his eyes were glazing over and he couldn't breathe properly. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close once again. Her heart was beating hard knowing what would happen to him if she allowed the gas creature inside her to do with Shu as it wanted. She closed her eyes and breathed in Shu's scent.

Everything looked normal to the infected whose strong grips had turned more into stroking touches. They were caught off guard as Crayana hopped onto her feet and with her arms still wrapped around Shu's body, ripped him out of their grasp and tossed him across the room.

"Xtizerxet is not in control!" came from the huddled mound of bodies as they backed away.

"Leave him alone!" Crayana shouted extending her arms in front of the other symbiot's in a protective manner.

Looks were exchanged among the synergic aliens as they silently conversed with one another. They grimly looked up to Crayana at the same time, "Apologies Xtizerxet, but if you are not in control yet… then you are nothing but a liability to our survival." The eight of them stood and began approaching Crayana.

A look of terror crossed Crayana's face as she realized what they meant. The voice inside her began screaming to run as well.

Shu shook his head to clear the haze effect from his vision. He regained his sense of being in time to see Crayana being pinned against a wall, "No!" As Shu shouted, his aura expanded into the ethereal form of his dragon which completely encased his body, "Get away from her!" In an incredibly fast motion, Shu flew by the symbiots closest to Crayana and mowed them down.

The downed aliens actually hissed and slowly pushed themselves back up, "The powered one is strong…"

Shu grit his teeth in frustration as he looked over the situation. He didn't feel right hurting the people since they were under the control of another creature, but at the same time he knew he and Crayana were in danger if he didn't do something.

As Shu frantically looked around for a way out of the situation, he failed to notice the symbiots were breathing heavily. His knees began to buckle before he realized what was going on. All of them at the same time were taking deep panting breaths. Every time they exhaled they were dumping huge amounts of pheromones into the air.

It was hard enough to keep his concentration in tact before, but Shu found it hard to focus on anything now. Sweat was dripping from his brow as his own internal body heat began to rise as a reaction to the overdose of sexual pheromones.

The alien symbiots began to take steps closer to them again, "Take him, take him, take him," they recited in a perverted mantra.

"I won't give up…" Shut took in another breath and tried focusing only on his familiar chant as the symbiots closed in around them, "I won't give up…"

A voice from the side spoke, "Well someone's looking all hot and bothered,"

"Lao?!" Shu perked up immediately recognizing the voice and seeing Lao and Jurkool standing nearby.

The symbiots turned to the new intruders in surprise as well, "More powers!" they all shrieked.

A coy smile spread across Lao's face, "That's right, do the honors Jurkool?"

"Absolutely sir," Jurkool flipped a switch on a device he brought with him which charged up immediately and encased the area in an energy shield. All of the symbiots reacted violently to the energy and began convulsing before dropping to the ground where the seizure continued.

Shu noticed Crayana among the group reacting badly to the energy, "Jurkool, what are you doing?!"

"Atmospheric electromagnetic discharge," Jurkool stated simply as the scent of ozone began to overpower the room.

They all looked to be in great pain. Shu's concern grew and he started pushing his way toward Jurkool.

Lao placed a hand on Shu's chest stopping him. "Give it a sec…" he interjected authoritatively.

All of the symbiot's opened their mouths as clouds of gas began to escape. The clouds floated upward but were quickly ensnared by the same energy which drove them from their hosts.

"Sequence completed successfully sir," Jurkool stated as emotionless as ever.

"Get them back to their home dimension," Lao ordered to which Jurkool bowed and teleported away.

Shu kneeled down by Crayana and cradled her for a second, "How long were you standing there?" He asked his boss.

"Five… maybe ten minutes…" Lao grinned.

"You were here that long and you didn't help?" Shu asked feeling put off.

"I wasn't done with my popcorn yet!" Lao chuckled as he kneeled by Crayana and checked her vitals. "She'll be alright, but let's get all these people home."

The Sovereign Guards teleported their unconscious passengers across town, depositing them in their home beds hoping the events of the last few days would remain only in the form of a bad dream to most of them. Crayana was the last stop for Shu. He gently placed her atop her bed and began to walk away, "Shu…?"

Shu cringed a little not wanting to have to go through the whole good bye thing, "Hey Crayana."

"Is it over?" Crayana whispered weakly.

With a nod, Shu turned back around, "Yeah, everything's going to be okay now, you did great. Thanks for saving me too."

Crayana sighed, "After all the bad things I did… it was the least I could do."

Shu crossed his arms to think of something encouraging to say, "Hey Crayana listen… Those things that happened, none of it was you that did it. What happened to your boyfriend was tragic, but he wouldn't want you to let it dominate your life. Don't let this hold you back from going out there and living the fullest life that you can."

A sad smile crept up Crayana's face, "Okay…" She thought for a moment before adding, "As long as you promise me that you'll follow your own advice."

Shu drew in a sharp breath, caught off guard by Crayana's bold comment. She slowly closed the distance between them, reached out, and slowly stroked Crayana's hair, "I will…"

Crayana's eyes closed and she almost immediately fell asleep. Shu backed away from bed and sighed. The last thing he had actually wanted was to think about his own past. He gathered enough courage to smile though as he looked over Crayana one last time before he was overtaken by light and warped away.

* * *

End Chronicle

And so concludes the first chronicle to Serius Prime. This chronicle was a little long due to the kind of introductions in the beginning, so the next couple chronicles shouldn't take as long to get through. If I follow the layout I have for this series right, the entire story should follow about seven different chronicles or so. And anyone who's reading ZAT:Immortal should really get a kick out of a couple places that the coming chronicles are going to be going. So I hope this first chronicle was enjoyable, and there is much more to come.


End file.
